ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY-ABSTRACT The program will be named the Center for Collaborative Research in Minority Health and Health Disparities, signaling an emphasis on extensive and intensive research collaborations and partnerships, including the RCMI Translational Research Network (RTRN), the National Mentoring Research Network (NRMN) and community organizations. As part of the activities that the Administrative Core must develop to maintain a cohesive and integrated program, we will also establish an inclusive governance structure which includes the PI, the Core Directors and advisory committee members, as well as the administrative and technical staff. This structure will be sustained by an operational meeting structure that will allow effective communication at different program levels. This is expected to enhance collaboration among all cores and minimize the possible effect of physical separation and/or dissimilar areas of expertise. Meetings will be complemented by activities utilizing web-based network tools to facilitate and maximize communications. One of the major goals of the Administration Core is the development and coordination of strong and targeted Career Enhancement Activities. This effort will include, among others, (1) a one-to-one mentoring program to assist new and early career investigators through career planning, development and grantmanship (2) a course in the skills necessary to be successful in a research career including discussions of bioethical issues relevant to research, and (3) a seminar series focusing on the protection and commercialization of intellectual property, especially in a collaborative multidisciplinary setting. These activities will be performed in coordination with other mentoring activities being conducted at the MSC or offered by the National Mentoring Research Network (NRMN) to avoid duplication of efforts and leveraged resources. The Evaluation component will monitor the overall progress of the CCRMHD at the University of Puerto Rico - Medical Sciences Campus toward achieving its goal of enhancing the research capacity and infrastructure of the institution, with an emphasis on innovative collaborative research aimed at reducing health disparities that affect the Puerto Rican population. The evaluation will focus on assessing the implementation of activities aimed at strengthening the Center?s five cores (process) and assessing the extent to which the Center is achieving its short-term and long-term goals (outcomes). For evaluation purposes, the key activities and program goals will be incorporated into a Conceptual Framework. Data will be collected for each of the variables in the framework. Milestones will be used to measure the success of the overall program. These administrative activities are expected to support the development of junior investigators and promote minority health and health disparities research.